Third generation partnership project (3GPP) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) mobile telecommunication systems provide high data rate, lower latency and improved system performances. However, such systems are optimized for regular data communications. Normally there is no need for repeatedly retransmissions. Therefore, the current related information about channel quality does not consider the repetition of transmission. For example, the transmission efficiency as a measure of channel quality does not take into account the number of repetition needed to achieve a certain quality.
As the applications in mobile networks evolve, reliable channel status report is needed to take into account the repetition in transmission. For example, some UEs, in the basements of residential buildings or locations shielded by foil-backed insulation, metalized windows or traditional thick-walled building construction, may experience significantly larger penetration losses on the radio interface than normal LTE devices. More resources/power is needed to support these UEs in the extreme coverage scenario. Repetition has been identified as a common technique to bridge the additional penetration losses than normal LTE devices. The existing status report does not consider the factor of repetition transmission. Therefore, such status report does not accurately reflect the status when transmission repetition is used.
Improvements and enhancements are required for a channel status report considering repetition in transmission.